Fight or Flight
by Beloved1
Summary: Usagi attends a party at Mamoru's apartment. The addition of dancing, party games, and alcohol make things VERY interesting. First Season fluff. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: **Greetings! This is my spin on a favorite Usa/Mamo story theme: drunk party games ;) I am planning to finish this story in two parts, so stay tuned. Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

**Part 1**

Mamoru sat at the counter, perusing the day's newspaper with mild interest. His school blazer hung casually over the back of his chair, the Azabu crest displayed proudly on its breast. A hand ran through his tussled hair, brushing away the locks obscuring his view of his paper. He let out a bored sigh before plopping the paper onto the counter, and signaling Motoki for service.

"What can I get you, my friend?" Motoki smiled.

"Just a coffee," Mamoru half-yawned in response. Motoki suddenly lit up at the request, and Mamoru furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I KNEW you were going to say that!" he beamed excitedly. "How about instead of a coffee, though, you try a delicious cappuccino!"

"Huh?" Mamoru asked again. "A regular coffee is fine, Motoki."

"Oh come on, Mamoru!" Motoki nearly whined. "We just got the machine delivered today, and I've been dying to try it out."

"Fine," Mamoru rolled his eyes, suppressing a chuckle. "I will be your guinea pig."

"Great! It'll be just a minute," his friend responded, rushing off.

Mamoru smiled at his retreating back, jealous that he never found that much joy in such simple things. Mamoru's gaze then shifted to the arcade's entrance in anticipation. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body, speeding up his heart rate, and his breath became shallow. This chain of physiological events occurred almost every day, their trigger always the same. Moments later, the doors opened, and in she blew: Hair mused; yet gracefully dancing behind her. Cheeks flushed, and school uniform slightly rumpled, she grumbled as she tried to quickly right herself. Usagi.

Mamoru always seemed to sense when she was coming. Perhaps it was some sort of evolved fight-or-flight response, for he knew when she appeared, a verbal battle was sure to take place. He rolled his eyes as he watched her trip toward the counter, dropping several papers as she made her way across the arcade floor. He heard her curse under her breath as she retrieved the wreckage, and he smiled slightly.

'_She'd be really cute, if she weren't so damn annoying,_' Mamoru thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Ugh, what a day!" Usagi huffed in an exaggerated sigh.

"Let me guess," Mamoru began, cocking an eyebrow, "You were late for school, got detention, and then tripped over your own feet the entire way to the arcade."

"Oh Mamoru," Usagi smirked, "will you ever come up with a new put down, or will you continue to rotate the same three or four insults, boring me to death in the process?"

Mamoru straightened, surprised at his sparring partner's wit and unusual composure. Shouldn't steam be coming out of her ears by now?

"What's with you, Odango?" he asked cautiously.

Usagi rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that infuriating nickname, and responded, "Well, if you must know, despite detention and my countless klutz attacks, I actually had a decent day," she finished smiling.

Mamoru tried not to smile at her pleased expression. He also tried to ignore how pretty that proud sparkle made her eyes look. "And why is that, Odango?" he asked, leaning toward her curiously.

If possible, she beamed even brighter. "I got an 85% on this week's math quiz!" she told him, triumphantly.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, Odango," he sighed. "Impressive. Good for you," he nodded.

"Thank you," she blushed. "It turns out studying IS effective," she joked, and Mamoru chuckled.

"Who would've thought?" he asked playfully.

Usagi responded with a good-natured raspberry and turned her attention to the counter. "Where is Motoki? I'm starving!" she whined.

"What else is new?" Mamoru automatically quipped. Usagi scowled at him, and Mamoru rolled his eyes. Deciding to avoid the argument that was likely to ensure, he changed the subject. "He's in the kitchen making me some fancy coffee-like drink."

"Huh? Something new?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, a cappuccino."

"Sounds…interesting," she concluded. She didn't know much about this "cappuccino" stuff, and she didn't care. She just wanted her cheeseburger and chocolate shake! Usagi groaned impatiently as she searched for Motoki.

"Relax, Odango!" Mamoru scolded her. "You're about as patient as a five-year-old!"

Usagi's blood began to boil a bit. "Normally," she began, trying to control the growl in her voice, "I would let a comment like that bother me, Baka, but I am not going to let you ruin my good mood!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Well if that didn't get to you, I've got plenty more insults in my arsenal. Let's see, where to begin? Should we start with your complete lack of equilibrium, the 'nails-on-the-chalkboard' quality of your voice, or—besides today—your utter lack of basic intelligence?" he finished grinning smugly.

"Why, you arrogant son of a bitch!" she spat.

Mamoru's eyes shot up in surprise. '_Well that got her going_,' he thought.

"You are the most heartless, stuck up jack ass I have ever met!" Usagi yelled crossing her arms angrily.

"At least I'm not a daft, clumsy teenager" he rolled his eyes. "With a wrinkled uniform, I might I add" he said, gesturing to her shirt.

"Unlike you, I have a social life," she retaliated, raising her nose at him. "I don't have time to spend my nights ironing and starching my school uniform, like some people I know," Usagi finished, narrowing her eyes at Mamoru.

Mamoru was about to come back, when Motoki placed an oversized mug filled with a steaming, frothy concoction on the counter. Usagi and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"_That's _a cappuccino?" Mamoru asked. "It's huge!"

"Come on, Mamoru!" Motoki nearly scolded. "Just give it a chance."

"Alright," his friend agreed, reaching for the ridiculously large cup.

Usagi watched with interest as Mamoru took his first sip, and then gave an approving nod.

"Not bad, Motoki," Mamoru praised. He took another sip and let the warm, sweet liquid roll down his throat in enjoyment. His savoring was interrupted, however, by a fit of giggles beside him. "What?" he asked innocently.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You've got foam on your lip," she laughed. Without a thought, she wiped the froth off of his upper lip with her index finger before licking the sweet substance off of her fingertip. "Mmm," she mused, "not bad."

Mamoru's gaze was locked on Usagi, his eyes dark. Her impulsive and intimate action both surprise and excited him. _'What was that?' _he thought to himself, unsure if he was referring to her movements or his feelings in response. Maybe both.

Feeling his stare, Usagi looked at Mamoru and froze at the intensity she was met with. Her eyes then flicked to her finger, still extended, and she blushed. '_What in the world was I thinking?' _she groaned internally.

"Uh…" she began to stammer, embarrassment fully setting in.

"Mamoru!" a male voice bellowed from the arcade entrance, and Usagi turned to see who had saved her from an undoubtedly awkward conversation.

"Natsu," Mamoru nodded, quickly steeling a side glance at Usagi, their encounter not yet forgotten. "What's up?" he asked casually, turning his attention back to the boy.

Usagi watched this Natsu as he approached. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Mamoru, and looked to be about the same age, wearing the same Azabu high school uniform. He had purposely disheveled light brown hair and green eyes that Usagi could only described as mischievous. He was very good looking, in a devil-may-care sort of way.

"Mamoru, my friend," Natsu smirked, placing a comradely hand on his shoulder. "What's this I hear about you having a party this Friday?"

Mamoru chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, the guys from the crew team are trying to get me to have one. I'm still undecided."

Unable to stop herself from eavesdropping, Usagi snorted in response.

"I'm sorry, Odango Atama," Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "I didn't realize you were part of this conversation? Something funny?"

"Oh please, Mamoru," she sighed, "the day you loosen up and have a party is the day I get accepted into Harvard."

"Well then, Usagi, I hope you got your university application in, because I _will_ be having a party this weekend," he retorted, crossing his arms. He could have a party, why not? With all of the Negaverse activity lately, coupled with the exhaustive search for his princess, God knows he could use a break. A carefree night with friends would serve him well.

"Well done!" Natsu smiled. "Usagi, is it? Well let me thank you for giving our friend here the final push he needed to host a fantastic party."

"Hey," Mamoru pouted.

"Sorry, buddy," Natsu chuckled, "but this is long over due. You've been in that great apartment for months and have still yet to christen the place. I think it's time."

"It's also probably time to remove that stick from you ass," Usagi added smugly.

"No one asked you, Odango!" Mamoru barked. She smiled brightly response, which only irritated Mamoru more, causing a low growl to emit from his mouth.

Natsu watched Usagi with interest. His gaze swept over her, taking in her long slender legs, curvaceous hips, silky blonde hair, and full pink lips.

"Usagi," Natsu cleared his throat, and she turned her smile toward him, blue eyes sparkling. "Now that I have a party on my social calendar for this weekend, I will need a beautiful date to accompany me," he grinned with all the charm in the world.

Usagi blushed, hoping she hadn't misunderstood what he was implying.

"Would you like to go with me?" Natsu formally asked.

"Wait. What?" Mamoru asked in surprise. "You want to bring _this_ ditz to _my_ party?"

"Geez, Mamoru," Natsu laughed, "with social skills like that it's a wonder you get so many dates as you do. And, yes, I absolutely want to bring Usagi."

Usagi smiled at Natsu, unconsciously biting her lip in response.

Natsu's eyes darkened, and Mamoru groaned loudly. "You can't be serious!" he whined.

"What is with you?" Natsu laughed again, shocked by Mamoru's behavior. "You would have to be stupid not ask out a gorgeous girl like this," he finished looking her up and down once more.

Mamoru froze, watching Natsu eye up Usagi like a predator eyeing up its next meal. His hands unconsciously balled into tight fists, and Mamoru was fighting the urge to deck Natsu for looking at Usagi in such a way.

"Of course I'll go with you to the party," Usagi breathed, and Mamoru's eyes widened in horror. Usagi ignored Mamoru, resigning to the fact that she was in desperate need of a night out. It had been ages since she'd been out on a date! While she was by no means looking to get into a relationship—her Senshi duties wouldn't allow for such things—she sure as hell wouldn't mind having a little fun.

"Usagi!" Mamoru scolded, and she waved a dismissive hand at him in response.

"What time?" she asked Natsu coyly.

Natsu straightened proudly. "Why don't we meet here around 7:00? We'll grab a bite to eat, then head over to Mamoru's"

"Perfect," she smiled.

"Great, I will see you then," Natsu smiled back, grazing his thumb over her chin flirtatiously. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm meeting some friends in the back. See you!" He called as he walked away, and Usagi sighed dreamily.

"I can't believe you're going out with him!" Mamoru nearly yelled.

"What's it to you?" Usagi fumed.

"Well beside that fact that I now have to deal with your unwelcomed presence in my home," Mamoru drawled, "That guy is way too fast for you."

"Why are you being so mean?" she whined. "I thought Natsu was your friend?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Of course he is, but I know what he's like with girls. He's only interested in you for _one _reason," he emphasized his point by raking his eyes suggestively over her body.

"First of all," Usagi began as she stood to leave, "You're a pig. And second of all, I can handle myself."

"Yea, we'll see about that," Mamoru laughed skeptically.

"Why do you even care?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Mamoru straighten, a frown in his brows. "I don't."

"Whatever," Usagi replied as she turned to walk away. "See you Friday, Baka."

Mamoru continued to frown as he watched her go. "See you Friday," he whispered.

* * *

The murmur of voices could be heard on the grounds of he Hikawa Shrine, candle lit lanterns warming its courtyard in the brisk evening air. The feminine pitch of those voices rose and fell, indicating urgency in the speakers' tones. Inside, five young women sat pensively as two small felines led the solemn discussion.

"Your efforts a waning, ladies," the black cat told them sternly. "It's been weeks and we've still only found six of the seven Rainbow Crystals. Although the three we have in our possession are safe, the Negaverse has two," she scolded, shaking her head in disappointment. "And I'm not quite sure what to think of the sixth crystal being in Tuxedo Kamen's hands, but it should be in _ours_!" The girls looked down in shame before their lecturer continued. "Furthermore, it's been months since we began this mission, and we are no closer to finding our princess!"

"We understand, Luna," Rei sighed in agreement. "But trust me when I say, we are trying. Hell, even Usagi has been stepping up. I've seen her out patrolling on her own with the Moon Wand trying to track down the last crystal."

Luna's feline brows rose in surprise, both at Rei's compliment of their usually flakey leader and at the fact that Usagi had taken so much initiative. "Usagi?"

Usagi blushed slightly, feeling spotlighted. "Um, well, I know how important it is to find those crystals, to complete our mission. The crystals are the key," she finished, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Usagi, you are right. The crystals are important," she told her charge before turning to the rest of the group, "but make no mistake. The Moon Princess is the key to this mission. We find her, and the Earth is saved," she finished seriously.

Usagi frowned quietly at Luna's statement, her words not fully resonating. Retrieving the Rainbow Crystals was on the forefront of her concerns—she knew they were important, perhaps more important than even her comrades realized. But this search for the princess, that had become something…_different_. Her life as a Senshi up to this point had been centered on nothing more than maintaining the peace, and finding the Moon Princess. However, with each Rainbow Crystal they found, the urgency to find the next crystal became greater, and the urgency to find the princess became less. Why, she did not know, but with the discovery of each crystal came shift in her own awareness and priorities. She had to obtain those crystals—she _needed _to.

"Usagi!" Rei scolded, noting their leader's sudden departure into her own thoughts. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am!" she bit back. "It's just, I was thinking…" she began, debating on sharing her musings with the group, "never mind."

"What is it, Usagi?" Ami asked expectantly.

She wanted to share her thoughts, her feelings with her fellow Senshi, but she had a feeling they wouldn't understand. _'Now is not the time,'_ Usagi decided. "I was just thinking about how exhausting this process has been. I know I'm lazy to begin with, but I've been feeling really run down lately." While it may not have been what she was thinking moments ago, it was still the truth. She suspected her frequent use of the Moon Wand had something to do with it.

"Actually," Makoto began sheepishly, "I've been feeling the same way. I know our duty as Senshi comes first, but I think fatigue is starting to impact our performance," she sighed. "I could really use a night off."

"Well then," Luna said, letting out a breath in resignation, "perhaps that is what you should be given."

The five girls perked up in surprise. "Really?" Minako asked in disbelief.

"Things have been quiet at Central Control, so why not take this weekend to yourselves," Luna continued. "We will regroup and hit our search again full force come Monday." Luna fought the urge to roll her eyes at the squeals that emitted from the group of girls. "However, you will be on call should anything arise!"

"Awesome!" Rei smiled. "So girls' night on Friday, ladies? We could have a sleepover, watch sappy movies, and pig out!"

"Sounds good to me!" Makoto cheered.

"Actually," Usagi spoke up, "I kind of have plans."

"Plans? Since when?" Minako pried.

"Well, I kind of have a date," she admitted blushing.

"A date?! With who?" Makoto probed.

"With a guy from Mamoru's school," Usagi smiled dreamily. "Mamoru is having a party on Friday and he asked me to go with him."

"You, going to _Mamoru's_?" Rei snorted. "That will be a disaster!"

"Rei!" Usagi whined, tossing nearby pillow at her friend.

"I wish I could see how that evening plays out!" Minako giggled with amusement.

"Hey," Usagi suddenly sat up, realization in her features. "Why don't you guys come to the party? I doubt Mamoru would mind—after all, he actually _likes_ all of you."

"I'm in!" Rei cheered. "It will give me a chance to flirt with Mamoru and check out his apartment."

"God, Rei, I don't know why you bother," Usagi replied in disgust.

"Because he is sexy as hell," she replied simply.

"Ew!"

"So it's settled," Minako interrupted. "Party on Friday. We are all going- even you, Ami!"

"Fine, fine," Ami replied, throwing her arms up in surrender.

* * *

The week had blown by, and as Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Parlor on this early Friday evening, he went over the checklist for his party one last time. His flat was cleaned and ready, chips and snacks prepared. He had just made a run for drinks and alcohol, and decided to stop at the Crown to have a quick cup of coffee before heading home. Mamoru looked at his wristwatch and grumbled: 6:45.

It was no coincidence that Mamoru happened to be at the arcade at this very time, on this very night. As much as he'd tried to talk himself out of it, he couldn't fight the urge to make his presence known at the start of Usagi's date. If she was determined to go out with a guy like Natsu, then he was determined to let her know he disapproved. Just why that was, he still wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Mamoru felt a jump in his heart rate, and he knew she was coming. He anxiously stared at the parlor's entrance, ready to give her another earful about how stupid she was for dating a guy like Natsu. However, when the doors slid open and Usagi stepped through, all words were lost.

She was a breath taking, looking as though Mamoru had never seen her look before. She wore a short white sundress, it's tight bodice covered in lace before it flowed out from its cinched waist, decorated with a thin tan belt. Thin white straps held up the top of the dress, with its scooped neckline revealing just enough to turn any man's thoughts. There was slight breeze from the still-open door causing her skirt to flutter, and Mamoru's gaze traveled down her tanned legs to the strappy, heeled sandals that adorned her feet. While her body looked amazing, that wasn't even her most stunning feature. Mamoru stared unabashedly at her long blonde hair, loose from it's usual ponytails, that was swept over her right shoulder with only a small decorative clip pulling the hair back from her face. This quirky seventeen-year-old girl had suddenly become a beautiful woman.

"Holy shit," the dark-haired man muttered under his breath.

"Is that Usagi?" a stunned Motoki asked as he came to stand beside his also stunned friend.

"Uh-huh," Mamoru replied dumbly.

"God damn," Motoki swore appreciatively.

"Hey!" Mamoru scolded, punching his pal in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked in surprise, rubbing his arm. "I am a man, you know!"

Mamoru blanched. Yes, Motoki was a man, and so was Natsu. He was going to eat Usagi alive. Angry heat built up inside Mamoru at the thought.

"Hi guys!" Usagi sang as she suddenly came upon the pair.

"Hi, Usagi," Motoki smiled nervously. "May I say, you look absolutely amazing."

Usagi beamed with pride—she had taken extra time to get ready for tonight's date, and it seems to be paying off. "You may!" she smiled coyly.

Motoki fanned himself dramatically, feigning heat from her sultry appearance, and Usagi giggled.

"Usagi," Mamoru stated with a head nod, and she turned to him nervously.

"Well?" she asked gesturing to herself. For some reason, she really wanted _him_ to think she looked amazing, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Um," he began, nervously trying to pull his gaze from her freshly glossed lips. He wondered if they tasted like strawberries… Mamoru cleared his throat, "You, uh, you…well, you look better than you usually do."

Usagi let out a huff, and placed a hand on a cocked out hip in annoyance. "Really? That's it? You know, I spent all this time on my hair, bought a new dress, and even managed to make it here in heals…" she whined and gestured dramatically to her feet.

As she did so, though, her ankle turned and she let out a squeal as she began to fall. Mamoru swiftly caught her, and pulled her close to him so she could steady herself. Usagi stiffened in Mamoru's arms and she looked up at him in surprise. Still holding her close, the words "You look beautiful" somehow escaped his lips before he could stop them.

Blushing with sudden embarrassment, Mamoru quickly helped Usagi fully to her feet and took an awkward step back.

"Thanks," she finally replied, quiet and unsure.

"Wow," a man breathed from behind her. "Usagi? Is that you?"

"Natsu," she smiled. "It's great to see you again."

"Let me assure you," he replied, looking her up and down, "it's even better to see _you_."

"Thank you," she giggled.

"What's up, Mamoru. Motoki," Natsu greeted the men politely.

"Hey, Natsu," Motoki replied. "I'm sure we'll see you at the party later?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Speaking of which, Mamoru, I wouldn't have expected to see you here," Natsu mused.

"I just stopped in for a coffee," he tried to smile. "I'll be heading out in a minute."

"Well, we will see you later. Should we sit, Usagi?"

"Sure," she tried to reply lightly, but she was feeling distracted by Mamoru's suddenly tense stance. _'What's with him?' _she thought to herself.

Deciding to enjoy her date, she followed Natsu to a booth. However, as she did so she couldn't resist the urge to steal one last glance at Mamoru. She looked over her shoulder to meet Mamoru's already staring eyes. He said nothing, but gave her a nod that one could almost interpret as sad. With that, he walked out the arcade doors.

Usagi and Natsu sat across from each other in a window-side booth, engaging in chit-chat and polite small talk. They discussed school, friends, and hobbies, awkwardly learning about one another. Motoki suddenly appeared with the food the pair had ordered and placed a cheeseburger and fries in front of Usagi, which she proceeded to devourer hungrily.

Natsu laughed at her actions. "A girl with an appetite," he smiled. "I like that," he finished earning a bright smile from Usagi. "You know," he continued, leaning in, "I've got quite an appetite myself."

Usagi wasn't sure how to reply to his suggestive comment, and was starting to question if Mamoru was right about Natsu.

"Why don't we head over to Mamoru's?," he suddenly said, standing from the booth. "I think a couple of drinks are just what we need to loosen up," he smirked.

"Uh, sure," she replied, standing as well. _'What have I gotten myself into?" _she thought in annoyance. Fighting off the advances of a horny eighteen-year-old was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night.

* * *

Natsu knocked firmly on Mamoru's door, muffled music permeating through its surface. The door flew open revealing an unusually causal Mamoru, beer bottle in hand.

"Natsu, Odango, welcome," he smiled, gesturing for the pair to come in.

Usagi eyed him up discretely, noting the fit of his tight charcoal grey t-shirt and dark wash jeans. '_Dammit_, _he looks good_,' she thought to herself. "Baka," she then replied, raising her chin. "I didn't know you knew how to relax," she quipped.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Odango," he responded, leaning in close to her as he spoke, causing a chill to run down her back.

"Are you drunk?" she asked in surprise.

"Not, quite," he replied, winking, "but I'm on my way there!" Truth be told, he had been just a _little _worked up when he returned from the Crown Parlor, and started drinking a little early…And by early, one means immediately…

"Make yourselves comfortable," he told the couple, before disappearing into the crowd.

Usagi immediately spotted her friends, and pulled Natsu in their direction. "Hi, girls!" she beamed. "This is Natsu."

"Usagi!" Minako gushed, "you didn't tell us how hot he was!"

"Minako!" Usagi wailed in mortification.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies," he smiled back. "Usagi also failed to mention how beautiful her friends were."

"Oh, I like him, Usagi," Makoto sighed.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, not wanting to reveal how much of a jerk she had a feeling this guy really was.

"I'll go get us drinks," Natsu said before heading to the kitchen.

Usagi watched him make his way across the room, eyeing every female he passed with a perverted smirk. "Ugh," Usagi said to herself, rolling her eyes.

She plopped herself on Mamoru's black leather sofa, and took in her surroundings. Through the people, she could see Mamoru's taste was modern and minimalistic, but a little cold. "Big surprise," she grumbled sarcastically to herself. She inspected the crowd and spotted Mamoru talking to a pretty brunette, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was his girlfriend. _'Does Mamoru have a girlfriend?' _she asked herself, realizing they never spoke of such things. The brown-haired girl touch Mamoru's arm, and giggled leaning into him flirtatiously, and Usagi felt a twinge of jealousy rise up within her.

"Slut," she muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Ami asked suddenly, causing Usagi to blush fiercely.

"Uh, uh, nothing!"

"Let's dance!" Minako suddenly called, diverting their attention.

Jumping right on board, a couple of Mamoru's friends moved the coffee table and turned up the music.

"Get your butt up, Tsukino!" Rei ordered.

"I don't think I feel like dancing yet, Rei," Usagi began.

"Too bad!" she replied as she grabbed Usagi by the arms, and literally drug her off the couch and onto the makeshift dance floor.

"Rei!" the blonde protested.

"Just shut up and dance, Odango Atama!" she commanded playfully.

Grabbing an abandoned mixed drink off the coffee table, Usagi sighed and threw it back, hoping for some liquid courage. An immediate warmth filled her chest, followed by a heavy albeit pleasant feeling in her shoulders.

"Alright, let's do this!" Usagi declared clapping her hands together, causing Rei and Minako to squeal in excited response.

The three girls began to move to the infectious music, and Usagi soon found herself lost in the song. She swayed her hips to the beat, and Natsu watched her, smiling appreciatively. For as clumsy as she was, Usagi was surprisingly rhythmic and graceful on the dance floor—not to mention _sexy. _

Mamoru came upon the group of dancing friends and froze when he saw the Odango Atama dancing rather suggestively in the middle of his living room. He watched her, mouth agape as she bent down slowly before flipping back up, arching her back, sending her hair whipping behind her. Rei danced in back of her, playfully smacking her bottom, and giggling wildly. Usagi spun toward her before joining her in her laughing fit.

It was then that Usagi noticed Mamoru watching her. His eyes dark, and slightly surprised, were fixed on her moving form. She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at him for good measure, and Mamoru couldn't fight the amused smile that formed on his lips. He continued to watch her dance, unconsciously biting his lower lip as her skirt bounced up and down playfully as she moved. He found himself wishing it would flip up just a little higher so he could get a glimpse of her tight—

"What the hell am I thinking!" Mamoru grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

Mamoru scanned the rest of the crowd, and his eyes stopped on Natsu. He was watching Usagi with a blatant look of lust. Mamoru clenched his jaw, an angry growl threatening to emit from his lips.

Natsu casually pushed himself off of the wall on which he was leaning, and began to stalk the dance floor purposefully. He wanted to take in Usagi's dancing body from every possible angle. He planned to learn the angles of that body much more intimately before the night was through. Usagi spun into a playful twirl, sending her skirt flying up about her waist, revealing her delicate but sexy white-lace boy shorts. On opposite ends of the room, both Mamoru and Natsu froze at that moment.

"Jesus," Mamoru muttered, wondering how he had never let himself notice just how hot this girl was.

Nastu, on the other hand, no longer able to hold himself back, made a beeline for the dancing blonde. He forcefully pushed himself against Usagi, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Natsu!" she said as she swatted his arm playfully, a fresh blush on her cheeks.

He pulled her close and, pushing his lips against her ear, said, "Usagi, you are driving my _crazy!"_

Uncomfortable with his closeness, she pulled back a bit. "Natsu," she said again, her tone almost reprimanding. "I think you need a cold shower," she teased, trying to lighten the mood and her nerves.

Nastu growled in amused lust, as he began to push her backward off the dance floor. "I would love a shower, if you'd join me," he replied before planting his mouth on hers.

Usagi stumbled backward, momentarily stunned, and Natsu followed her body in determination. Her back suddenly hit a wall, and Natsu took the opportunity to fully press himself into her.

"Natsu!" Usagi scolded, trying to push the boy off of her. _'The nerve of this asshole!' _she thought angrily.

"Come on, Usagi," he breathed out as he began to kiss her neck. "I know you were dancing like that just to turn me on," he smiled seductively, before lifting her off her feet and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't worry," he told her, "it worked," emphasizing his point by pushing his groin into her now spread legs.

Usagi gasped in horror, and began to forcefully push her date off of her. Natsu only pushed back harder, and she screamed in protest as he thrust into her once again.

In a flash, Usagi suddenly hit the floor as Natsu's body was ripped from hers. She looked up in shock and embarrassment, only to see Mamoru grab Natsu by the front of his shirt and slam him into the wall directly next to where she was now sitting.

"What the fuck, Mamoru!" Nastu yelled at his supposed friend.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Mamoru snarled back.

"We were just having a little fun," he tried to convince Mamoru, the intensity in his eyes scaring him a bit.

"Fun?!" Mamoru nearly shouted. "Usagi didn't look like she was having much _fun._"

"Come on, man," Natsu tried to convince him, "you saw her dancing. She was asking for it."

Mamoru released Natsu's shirt, and grabbed his neck with one hand. "She is not yours to touch," he growled, squeezing the man's neck. "And if you ever touch her again, I'll break your goddamn hand," he assured him, his tone frighteningly calm. "Now, get the fuck out of my house." With that Mamoru released him.

Natsu, red-face with anger and embarrassment, gruffly straightened his shirt and stormed out of the apartment.

Usagi still sat on the floor, unmoving. _'What just happened?' _she asked herself in shock.

"Usagi," Mamoru's voice softly called, and she looked up to see his outstretched hand. She took it without hesitation, and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her, genuine concern in his voice.

"Uh, um, I'm fine," she stammered.

"Okay then," he smiled slightly, and turned to rejoin the party.

"Wait," Usagi objected, grabbing his arm.

He turned toward her, brows furrowed in expectation.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, her eyes locked onto his.

The stood like that for several seconds—staring at one another, Usagi's arm still latched onto Mamoru's—until Makoto ran over and anxiously interrupted.

"Usagi! Are you okay?," she wailed. "What did that asshole do to you? I'll kill him!" she declared defensively.

Usagi laughed, her friend's protective nature warming her heart. "It's fine, Mako," she assured her. "He's gone. Besides, Mamoru came to my rescue," she informed her, smiling at the man standing next to her.

Mamoru's heart sped up, the way she smiled at him. He should have just smiled back and reveled in the moment, but true to Mamoru form, he had to muff it up. "Well, if you would have listened to me about Natsu to begin with, Odango, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into such a mess," he reprimanded.

"Really?!" she screeched at him in annoyance. "You're going to play the 'I-told-you-so' card right now? You are such a jack ass!"

"Me?" he hollered back. "You're the stubborn child who insisted on going out with him!"

"Baka!" she yelled before giving him a full-fledged raspberry.

"Alright, you two! Break it up!" Minako suddenly burst in. "We don't have time for fighting, because we are going to play a game!" she cheered.

"What game?" Mamoru asked skeptically.

"Spin the bottle!" she grinned.

"No." Mamoru and Usagi responded simultaneously.

"Yes!" she commanded back, grabbing them each by an arm and pulling them to a partially formed circle of partygoers. "Now sit!" she ordered. "We are attractive people in the prime of our lives. Let's act like it and have a little fun!"

Usagi saw Rei and Makoto already in the circle. She looked across the room to see her blue-haired friend sitting quietly on the couch. "Ami?" Usagi questioned, hoping her friend would join her to counter-balance their other three sex-crazed friends.

"No way," Ami replied resolutely.

"Are you playing, Usagi?" Minako pleaded.

"I guess," she shrugged in response. Besides, she needed something to shift gears from her Natsu-related drama. This would have to do!

Usagi lowered herself to the ground slowly, resigning to sitting on her legs in an attempt to maintain some semblance of decency in her short dress. She shifted uncomfortably on the plush tan carpet, and scanned the circle of young adults with an uneasy eye. As her gaze panned past Mamoru, she noticed his eyes were already on her. There was something intense, but unreadable in his stare, and she licked her lips in nervous response.

"Okay, I'm up!" Minako grinned, and Usagi's attention shifted to her. Minako rubbed her hands together dramatically before grabbing the empty wine bottle. It spun rapidly, and then slowed before stopping on her raven-haired friend. Rei Hino's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Should I spin again?" Minako asked innocently.

"No way!" Makoto scolded, wagging her finger. "No re-spins! Now pucker up, Hino!"

"Whatever," Rei shrugged casually. "Let's do this, Aino," she laughed as she leaned forward, pursing her lips. Minako giggled before leaning in as well, and placed an exaggerated, but chaste, closed-mouth kiss on her friend's lips.

The small group erupted in applause and cat calls in response, and Usagi covered her eyes, squealing in surprise. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, now that that's done," Rei began, straightening her top, "it's my turn!" she called gleefully. Rei gripped the bottle in determination, pushing all of her desire into her fingertips as she span. There was only one person she wanted to kiss during this game, and it certainly wasn't Minako. She held her breath as the bottle finally came to rest on the very person she'd been yearning for. "Mamoru," she breathed, a blush instantly tinting her fair skin.

Usagi stared at the bottle in shock. Though if someone had been watching her closely, they would have caught the brief look of horror that flashed over her features.

Mamoru cleared his throat nervously, shooting a quick glance at Usagi and then at the bottle. "Rei…" he replied, his mouth twitching into an awkward smile. Mamoru was well aware of the torch the priestess was holding for him, and while she was undeniably beautiful, he just didn't feel the same way. He just hoped she didn't use this moment to try to push their relationship to another level.

'_This is my chance,' _Rei thought hungrily. "You're mine, Chiba!" she declared before all but throwing herself on top of the ebony-haired man, and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

Mamoru fell back slightly, his eyes wide with surprise. Usagi on the other hand, watched the encounter, mouth agape. Heat built up inside her, and she felt herself fighting the urge grab her best friend by the hair and drag her off of that baka!

'_What the hell does she think she's doing?!' _she thought to herself angrily. She then straightened in surprise. _'Wait, why do I care?' _she thought uncomfortably. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the hoots and hollers of her friends. "They're still kissing?!" she shouted as her eyes went back to the still lip-locked pair.

Mamoru slowly pushed Rei back by her shoulders, deciding it was time to end this spectacle. Rei smiled triumphantly before returning to her spot in the circle.

Mamoru righted himself in his spot, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Well," he cleared his throat again, "that was…something."

Motoki laughed knowingly, handing Mamoru the bottle. "Well, it's you turn now, my friend, so make it count."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I just hope the bottle doesn't land on you," he replied, causing Motoki to chuckle.

Usagi watched Mamoru take the bottle, and her stomach dropped slightly. The thought of him kissing yet another woman in this circle was not sitting well with her. She eyed the other girls carefully. Of course three of those girls were her closest friends, but there were a few girls playing from Mamoru's high school as well. She frowned as their bodies straightened in excitement, the prospect of making out with Mamoru Chiba almost too much to bear.

Mamoru placed the bottle on the carpet, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it into a swift twirl. The bottle made a soft hum as air passed through its open end, and the crowd leaned forward as it slowed. It finally stalled, and a few audible gasps prompted Usagi's gaze to the glass container. She blanched as she looked at the slender bottleneck, pointing directly at her. All this time she had never even considered it landing on her.

"Shit," she muttered in disbelief.

Usagi's eyes flicked to Mamoru who was staring at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting, Odango," he drawled cockily.

Usagi responded with a noise of disgust before crossing her arms defiantly. "No. Absolutely not," she declared.

"No, no, no!" Minako shouted, hands on her hips. "If I had to kiss Rei, there is NO way you are getting out of kissing Mamoru."

"Here, here!" Makoto cheered. "Hop to it, Usagi!"

"Traitors!" she nearly growled at the girls who were supposed to be her friends.

"Guys," Rei suddenly piped in, "if she doesn't want to, then let's not push her." She definitely didn't want anyone else kissing Mamoru.

"Oh come on, Odango," Mamoru chided, "kissing me can't be THAT bad."

"Agree to disagree," Usagi responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Alright, quit stalling!" Motoki teased. "Some of us are still waiting patiently for turns!"

Usagi sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

She hastily crawled to Mamoru before placing a quick peck on his unexpecting lips. She then angrily turned back to return to her place.

"Boo!" Makoto chanted.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"You call that a kiss?" she laughed.

A snort from Mamoru caught Usagi's attention next. "Do you have something to add, Baka?" she snapped.

"Not that I wanted to kiss you any more than you wanted to kiss me," he began with a smirk, "but that was pretty pathetic."

"Pathetic?!" she nearly shrieked.

"Not that I'm surprised," he continued condescendingly. "I wouldn't expect much from you in that department anyway…"

"Why, you pompous ass!" Usagi replied, seething. "I could knock your socks off if I wanted to!"

"Please, Odango," Mamoru laughed haughtily. "Now you're just embarrassing yourself. The day you turn me on, is the day I put on a dress and heals and call myself 'Nancy'."

Usagi narrowed her eyes in determination. "Well, Nancy, I hope they make pumps in your size."

With that, she swiftly made her way across the circle, before slithering onto his lap and settling into a straddle. Mamoru's breath caught as she came upon him. He barely had time to react as she grabbed two fists full of his shirt and pulled his mouth toward hers. Their lips connected, and all plan and purpose left Usagi's mind as electric warmth began to fill her. Vaguely aware that she was in control of this kiss, she softly nipped at Mamoru's bottom lip, prompting his mouth open. She delved in hungrily, the feel of him overwhelming her. Her hands traveled up his chest and found their way into his hair and she pushed into him deeper, arching her back and pressing her breasts firmly against his chest.

Usagi felt Mamoru tense, and decided perhaps she had let this go on long enough. Feeling her start to pull back, Mamoru's arms shot up from where they still rested on the floor and latched firmly around her back. He pulled her closer, taking the reigns on their oral exchange. He assaulted her mouth, years of pent up sexual tension finding some semblance of release. His hands gripped at her slender waist before a brave hand began its journey down her thigh. Usagi let out a soft moan and she ever-so-slightly ground her hips into the growing hardness between her legs.

"Um, guys," Minako finally spoke, clearing her throat.

Usagi and Mamoru both froze in response. The realization of where she was and who she was kissing setting in, Usagi stiffly pulled her lips from Mamoru's before slowly turning to meet Minako's eyes.

To say she looked stunned may have been an understatement, and Usagi scanned the remainder of the group only to be met with pair after pair of wide eyes.

The blonde stood awkwardly and straightened her dress. "Well," she began simply, "I think I proved my point." And with that, she walked away.

"I'll say," Motoki chuckled.

Mamoru stared after her, both dumb founded and lustful. Feeling the group's attention now resting on him, Mamoru laughed nervously. "I think I've had enough Spin the Bottle for one night," he began.

"Or a life time!" Makoto laughed.

Her teasing allowing him to relax, Mamoru responded with, "Ha ha. Very funny. Please, continue with your game. I think I need some fresh air."

"Or a cold shower!" Motoki chided playfully, and Mamoru sent him a glare of death before disappearing onto the balcony.

Mamoru opened the sliding glass door to his balcony and stepped outside. The cool night air hitting his face, he let out a sigh.

"Following me?" a familiar feminine voice teased.

"Usagi?" he replied in surprise. "I didn't realize you came out here."

"Yea, I needed a break from the crowd," she said, fully turning toward him, her back against the balcony railing.

Mamoru's breath caught for a moment as he took her in—golden hair moving in the breeze, her body enveloped in silver moonlight, the city lights glittering like fireflies in the dusk behind her. "Uh, yea," he finally agreed, "I know the feeling."

"Some game, huh?" she asked uncomfortably. As much as she would've liked to, she couldn't deny how her body reacted to his. Even more, she couldn't deny how his responded to hers. They were obviously attracted to one another, so…now what?

Mamoru let out a chuckle, and shook his head. "Alright, we need to dissolve this awkward air between us. Now."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "What are you proposing?"

"Alcohol," he stated. "Follow me."

Usagi laughed whole-heartedly and followed Mamoru inside. They made their way to the kitchen and Mamoru pulled a bottle of vodka out of his freezer.

"Hop up," he ordered, playfully patting a hand on the kitchen counter.

"Aye, aye, captain," she replied, giving him a sailor's salute before lifting herself onto the counter.

Usagi watched with interest as Mamoru pulled out two shot glasses and a lemon. She watched him as he moved, cutting up the lemon into delicate slices, his t-shirt clinging to his muscled arms with each movement.

"Excuse me," he interrupted her gawking, as he reached toward the cabinet above her to pull out some sugar. As he did so, his shirt rode up a bit, and Usagi got a glimpse of his taut stomach. _'Get a hold of yourself, Usagi,' _she thought angrily, taking a deep breath

As Mamoru arranged the items for their drinks on the counter, he flicked his head to the side in an attempt to sweep away the bangs that had fallen into his face.

Usagi rolled her eyes before raking a hand into his hair, and pushing back the offending lochs. "Oh, Mamoru," she mused aloud, "you and that hair. I would tell you to cut it and just get it over with, but then you just wouldn't be you," she rambled as she continued to absent mindedly play with a few strands.

Mamoru froze at her touch—no, her caress, and looked at her.

Usagi, quickly pulled her hand back, her heart pounding. She tried to nonchalantly lean back against her hands on the counter, stretching her torso out languidly. A movement that did not go unnoticed to Mamoru. "So," she began, changing the subject, "what are you concocting?"

"Here," he replied, handing her a shot glass of chilled vodka.

"There is no way I am taking a straight shot of vodka!" she whined. "I'll gag!"

"Calm down, Odango," Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I have some tricks to take the edge off. First, give me your hand," he ordered.

Usagi did so without delay, and Mamoru took it in his hand before lowering his head and slowly licking the skin of her wrist. She shivered a bit in response, and Mamoru tried to hide the self-satisfied smirk the crept upon his lips. He then sprinkled a bit of sugar on her damp skin.

"Ok," he began to instruct her, "First, lick the sugar off your wrist, take the shot, then finish it off with this lemon slice," he told her, holding up the small yellow wedge.

"Ok, here goes," she said shaking her head, and followed the steps he had given her.

Mamoru watch intently as her dainty pink tongue lapped up the sugar, before hesitantly drinking the vodka. Then, in an unexpected move, Usagi placed her lips around the lemon slice, still held firmly in Mamoru's fingers, and she proceeded to suck it dry. Mamoru felt the heat begin to stir in the pit of his stomach, her mouth on any part of him too much to bear.

"How was that?" she asked innocently, completely unaware of the effect she had just had on him.

"Uh," he stammered, "good."

"Okay!" she smiled mischievously. "Your turn!"

"Oh," Mamoru replied, snapping out of his trance. "Very well," he smiled, with a hint of seductiveness.

Without asking, he grabbed Usagi's wrist again and licked it. "Hey!" she scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Your wrist tastes better than mine," he grinned, causing her skin to tingle. He casually sprinkled her skin once again with sugar, before licking it off and downing his shot. "Where's my lemon?" he pouted, and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Here," she smiled, nibbling her lip as she held out the citrus slice for him.

Just as she had done, Mamoru took the wedge into his mouth, along with her fingertips, and sucked. She stared at his mouth darkly and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on other parts of her body.

"Was it good for you?" he joked, his infamous cocky smile on his lips, and she felt that undeniable tingle in the pit of her stomach.

"Dammit, Mamoru-baka!" she groaned. "We supposed to be diffusing the sexual tension, not heightening it!" she wailed bluntly.

"Don't be silly, Odango Atama," he chided, "there's only one way to truly release sexual tension," he finished suggestively, his hand suddenly finding itself on the bare skin of her thigh.

An audible moan escaped her lips, and Usagi gently grabbed the hair on the side of his head. "You're killing me, Chiba," she nearly whimpered.

Their eyes found each other and the two froze, unsure of what to do next. They stared, shamelessly, silently taking each other in. They stared, with no discomfort, no need to speak. They stared…

* * *

"Alright, ladies, let's get this show on the road," Makoto commanded. "Minako, you rally the troops. We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Leaving?" Minako whined. "But we just got here!"

"Minako, it's almost midnight," Ami informed her.

"Oh fine!" she groaned. "I'll go find Usagi." Minako walked toward the kitchen, and spotting the blondes unmistakable form, went to retrieve her friend. "Usagi, are you ready to…" her voice trailed of, her words suddenly lost.

As she came upon Usagi and Mamoru in the kitchen, still locked in their silent stare, Minako froze. She stifled the surprised gasp that bubbled to her lips as she looked at them, her eyes wide. Standing in the doorway, she took in the visible, pulsating aura surrounding her two friends. "What the…" she muttered.

The two were emitting something powerful, almost oppressive, its intensity making the Love Senshi dizzy.

Rei came to stand beside her friend, growing impatient of waiting. "Minako, what's…" Rei stopped, also sensing something unusual. She stared at Usagi and Mamoru with a furrowed brow, before taking an unsure step back. "What is it?" she whispered to Minako.

"I don't know," she breathed. Although, she was pretty sure knew exactly what _it_ was.

As the Senshi of Venus, the planet of love, Minako had an ability to sense connections between others. In this moment, she knew she was witnessing true soul mates. It was awe-inspiring… Sure, people loved deeply, and Minako was lucky enough to observe those auras almost on a daily basis. But soul mates were rare…special. Furthermore, she had never experienced a connection so intense. The two were inexplicably and undeniably bound. She could almost see the silver thread connecting his soul to hers, pulled taut, willing the pair closer together. This—this was…_something_.

How had she not noticed it before? _'Perhaps their kiss awakened something?' _Minako mused. "We should go," she finally spoke. "Leave them."

Rei was about to protest, but stopped. A strange understanding washed over her, warmth filling her heart. Rei had crushed on Mamoru for months, but she wasn't upset. She knew in her core that this was what was meant-to-be.

As the off duty Senshi left the apartment, Minako glanced again at Usagi, her brow furrowed in concern. _'I don't understand,' _she thought with a sigh.

As young women, they were all too aware of their duty and mission as Senshi. _Love_ did not fit into the equation. It was sad, but it was a truth they had all come to accept. These five girls were _destined _to serve as warriors and guards to the Moon Princess. So why then would destiny connect Usagi to someone in such a way, knowing he could have no place in her life? And why Mamoru?

'_Perhaps they can enjoy this one night together,' _Minako smiled sadly. _'Take care, Usagi…" _And with that thought, she and her three friends left, quietly closing the apartment door behind them.

* * *

_To be continued._..Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this first part of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, I have finally finished this little piece of fluff! Sorry for the delay, but life kept interfering with my writing time (as it always does)!. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews left so far. Hopefully, this second part won't disappoint. Thank you for reading, and enjoy the conclusion of "Fight or Flight" :)

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

**Part 2**

Usagi let out a long breath and released Mamoru's hair from her fingers. She was trying desperately to ignore the heat building in her core, but it was unrelenting—its cause less than a foot away, his fingers still teasing the skin of her thigh. She leaned back on the kitchen counter, where she still sat, and sighed in mild frustration.

Mamoru smirked down at her knowingly, a sexy glint in his eyes, fully understanding the urges she was struggling against. "Your move, Odango," he challenged her.

Usagi straightened and cocked an eyebrow. "My move?" she drawled. "What, are we playing some sort of game I am unaware of?"

Mamoru let out a deep chuckle. "Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "you know very well the game we are playing: Who will give in first?"

Usagi bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Give in?" she asked coyly. "What ever do you mean?" she teased as she snake a leg around his back, pulling him close to her.

He held his breath as his body made close contact with hers, his hips hugs tightly by her thighs. "Odango," he nearly purred.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she continued as she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, and gently pressed her forehead to his. "My name is Usagi."

"That may be," he began, inching his mouth closer to hers, "but you will always be Odango to me."

Usagi pursed her lips into a slight pout. "Always a comeback. You know, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day," she warned, her lips brushing against his slightly as she spoke.

"I hope so," he breathed before capturing her mouth with his.

An explosion of overwhelming heat went off inside Usagi, the feel of him so amazing and so…_right. _If possible, she pulled herself closer to Mamoru, and wound her hands back into his hair.

Mamoru was overcome with a sense of elation, but also an intense feeling of _want. _He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life, and although her kisses were incredible, they just weren't going to be enough. He wanted more—_needed_ more. Usagi arched her chest against his and let out a soft moan. Mamoru groaned in response, and began a trail of hot kisses down her neck. She gasped as his lips made contact with the cleavage peeking out from the top of her dress, and Mamoru pulled back from her, panting.

"This probably isn't the best place to be doing this," Mamoru laughed, a seductive rasp in his throat.

Usagi blushed slightly, wondering if anyone had seen them making out so unabashedly on the kitchen counter, of all places. "No," she smiled sheepishly, "probably not."

Mamoru suddenly straightened. "Although, it does seem a bit quiet," he thought aloud, brow furrowed.

Usagi pursed her lips, "You're right," she agreed as she hopped off of the counter.

The pair walked into the living room only to find Motoki passed out on the couch, and another boy sleeping in an armchair. The music continued to pour from the speakers filling the nearly empty apartment, and Mamoru nodded to a couple he knew from school as they left his home.

"Well, I guess the party is over," Usagi laughed. She then flushed with slight panic. "Wait, where are the girls?" she asked, spinning in place to scan the apartment. "They left without me!" she concluded angrily.

"Looks like it," Mamoru agreed as he turned off the stereo.

The room suddenly quiet, Usagi became a bit nervous and uncomfortable. What was she to do now? "I can't believe they would do such a thing!" she huffed. "What, did they expect me to walk home in the dark by myself?"

"Well, they probably noticed you throwing yourself at me, and figured you'd just want to stay over," he winked at her, and then patted her on the bottom for good measure.

Usagi yelped in response, her face becoming red with anger. "Excuse me? In no way, shape, or form did I throw myself at you, you baka!"

"That's not how I remember it," he goaded as he made his way into his bedroom.

"Oh please!" she rolled her eyes, following him. "You practically pounced on me in the kitchen!"

Mamoru laughed whole-heartedly. "If you say so," he continued as he grabbed a t-shirt off of the hook hanging on the back of his bedroom door, "but I clearly remember someone boldly wrapping her legs around my waist."

"That's only because you challenged me, dumbass," she pouted defensively as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well," he began as he absently pulled off his shirt and tossed it toward the hamper, "you're the one who started this whole exchange with that little stunt you pulled during Spin the Bottle."

At the sight of Mamoru's bare, muscled chest, Usagi jumped to her feet. "What are you doing?!" she flushed, staring at his half naked body. _'Good god, are those abs air-brushed on or something?!' _she thought to herself.

"Huh?" he asked innocently, before looking down at his torso. "I'm getting changed." He smiled deviously as he noticed her eyes raking over his body. "See something you like, Odango?"

"Oh shut up!" she frowned, embarrassed she'd been caught gawking.

Mamoru grinned again, and dropped the t-shirt he was about to put on to the floor. "Well?" he said expectantly.

"Well, what?" Usagi asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, you've seen some of me, so now I get to see some of you," he said to her as crossed his arms in front of his chest triumphantly.

Usagi let out a surprised laugh and rolled her eyes. "That's not how it works, Chiba," she told him, crossing her arms as well.

"It is tonight," he smirked. "Looks like you're going to be spending the night, and we'll have to find something to do to occupy ourselves, so," he continued, extending his open hand in a sweeping motion to indicate her turn, "show me some skin, Tsukino."

"You are such a pervert," she sulked.

"Only for you," he winked at her again.

Usagi rolled her eyes, and tried to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

"What's the matter, Odango?" he challenged again. "Are you all bark and no bite? Throwing out all your seductive moves with no follow through?"

"Fine!" she responded, stomping her foot.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise. He never thought she'd actually comply! The realization that he was about to see some portion of this girl's bare body set in very quickly, and he felt his heart rate jump in response. "Really?" he asked, still unbelieving.

Usagi was the one smirking now, noting his change in demeanor. "I thought this is what you wanted, Baka? Or will the sight of me be too much for you to handle?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Mamoru cleared his throat, and tried desperately to look nonchalant. "No, no. I just didn't think you'd have the guts, is all."

Usagi straightened, and faced him fully. "You'd be surprised, Mamoru," she purred as she reached behind her back and began to unzip her dress. "I'm a lot bolder that you give me credit for," she continued, never taking her eyes from his, as she pushed the straps of her dress over her shoulders, and let the garment fall to the floor.

Mamoru watch the white fabric flutter to the ground, and collect itself in a small, rumpled heap around her feet. His eyes slowly traveled back up her legs, and over the thin lace material of her panties. He drank in the sight of the tanned, taut skin of her stomach before resting his gaze on her chest, adorned with a delicate white, lace bra.

"Mother of god," he breathed.

"Do _you_ see something _you_ like, Mamoru?" Usagi asked coyly.

Mamoru could only nod dumbly, before he practically jumped across the small distance between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Usagi gasped at his sudden assault, her sharp intake of breath cut off by his demanding lips. His gripping hands were warm on her waist, and she reveled in the feel of her bare stomach against his. She'd never been so close to another person…She's always imagined that when this moment finally came with someone, she'd by shy, or timid, or even embarrassed. But she felt none of that with him. With him, she felt confident, adventurous…free. With _Mamoru_, of all people!

She tightened her hold around his neck, and Mamoru smoothly lifted her from the floor before wrapping her legs about his waist in one fluid motion. He moved toward the bed, and nearly fell on top of it as his shins hit the edge of the mattress. He then lowered Usagi onto the bed before letting his body sink into hers. Hungry kisses made their way down her neck, trailing down to her abdomen. Usagi gasped, back arching, as he pressed his lips against the sheer material of her underwear. His mouth made its way back up to hers and he kissed her deeply. There was something different, tender, about this kiss compared to the others they'd shared. Usagi melted beneath him, realizing _this_ is what true intimacy felt like—they were completely connected. No judgments, no inhibitions, just _them_.

"Mamoru?" Usagi breathed.

"Mmm?" he responded.

"I think you need to loose a bit more clothing," she smiled into his kiss, and he chuckled in response.

"I will if you will," he told her, eyebrow arched as he hovered above her.

She placed a quick peck on his lips before pushing herself into sitting position. "You asked for it," she teased seductively.

He could barely breath as he watched her unclasp her bra. She hesitated a moment, feeling his eyes intently on her, but with a quick breath she tossed the undergarment to the floor. She braced herself, expecting Mamoru to pounce on her as he'd already done so many times. However, when she didn't feel his form on hers, she looked up to find him quietly staring at her.

"What?" she asked quietly, sudden insecurity surging within her.

Mamoru shook his head slightly. "You're beautiful," he nearly whispered.

Usagi's heart began to race as he leaned toward her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then stood up, and began to undo his pants. He made quick work of it, and let them drop to the floor. He stood before her in his briefs, his obvious manhood held within. Usagi laid back on the bed, indicating she was ready and willing. Seeing her gesture, Mamoru slowly removed his underwear before crawling across his bed toward her waiting form. He gripped the waistband of her panties, and pulled them down with painstaking care. He lowered himself down, between her open legs, and looked at her.

"For tonight, you are mine," he told her seriously, his brow furrowed.

"For tonight," she nodded, "I am yours," she finished before passionately pulling his mouth to hers.

The pair made love then, and would do so again shortly after, before drifting to sleep in one another's arms.

* * *

The sun began to stream into his bedroom, casting yellow bands of light across his floor, and bed, and her sleeping form. Golden light illuminated her hair as it cascaded across his pillow and behind her. He watched her quietly, her back to him, as her body rose and fell with each sleeping breath. His heart heavy and his mind racing, he wondered just what to do about this beauty beside him. He traced the curve of her shoulder with his fingertips and sighed.

Mamoru ran a distraught hand threw his hair. _'What was I thinking?' _he scolded was angry at his own weakness and stupidity. He couldn't get involved with Usagi like this! He had too many other obligations—namely, a certain Princess of the Moon. _'You know, the one you've been relentlessly searching for the past few years?' _he chided himself sarcastically. He knew deep down he belonged to the princess. How could he betray her so?

Not to mention the fact he was the masked crusader, Tuxedo Kamen…His energies should be focused on protecting Tokyo and aiding the Senshi—aiding Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon. Mamoru shook his head at the thought of her. He'd often fantasized about having encounters with her like the one he'd had just last night. Now, next to him, lay his worst enemy, naked and peaceful, and he found himself wishing she'd never leave. Frustrated and torn, he threw off his blankets and made his way toward the shower.

Feeling the loss of Mamoru's weight next to her, Usagi finally opened her eyes. She'd been awake for some time, but she wasn't ready to face him just yet. What was she to do? How could she possibly explain…

Last night had been the most amazing of her life, and now she dreaded having to say goodbye to the man who'd given it to her. Did she really _have_ to say goodbye, though? Was this something she should flee from or fight for? Her heart pushed the latter, but her brain knew that wasn't an option. While he was worth all the fight in the world, she knew it was a losing battle. She was a Senshi, a warrior, and that was one aspect of her life that was non-negotiable. Even if she did try to make some sort of relationship work with Mamoru, things would just end badly…if she told him of her secret life, he'd always be in danger—an instant target for her enemies to exploit. And if she kept her secrets to herself? Well, what good is a relationship built on lies? She could never explain the sudden departures, secret meetings, and inexplicable battle wounds…

"You're awake?" Mamoru's voice interrupted her musing.

Usagi sat up in the bed, holding the sheet firmly over her naked body. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, but Usagi quickly noted the sadness in his eyes.

"So," he began awkwardly as he came to sit beside her. "About last night…"

"No, you don't have to—" Usagi cut him off. She saw where this was going. He was obviously just looking for a one-night stand, and nothing more. This would give her an easy way out, without having to explain, or more accurately not explain, why she couldn't see him anymore. Any why this made her state of affairs much simpler, she couldn't help the feeling of hurt and disappointment that welled up within her. "I get it," she nodded, "we were just having a little fun."

"No!" he waved a disagreeing hand at her. "It's not that. Last night was amazing. _Really_ amazing," he emphasized, causing Usagi to blush, "it's just, I wasn't completely honest with you going into this."

"What do you mean?" she pressed, suddenly curious.

"Well," he paused, trying to determine the best way to tell her about his situation, without _really_ telling her about his situation… "You see, there's kind of someone else."

Usagi straightened. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked, her tone accusatory. "Did you cheat on _her_ with _me_?! Am I the other woman?!" she wailed angrily.

"No, no," he tried not to laugh, "it's not like that. I've kind of had an ongoing long distance relationship with someone. And while we are not physically together now, she will be coming to Tokyo sometime in the future—I'm just not sure when…" he trailed of sadly.

"But-" she continued, still feeling like 'the mistress.'

"Don't worry, Usagi," he assured her, "I've been casually dating other women, and it's fine. It's just—" he trailed off.

"You can't commit to someone else," she finished for him.

Mamoru looked at her suddenly, surprised by the soft understanding in her tone. He nodded. "It's never been an issue before," he explained. "No girl I've been with has ever been able to hold a candle to _her. _But with you, Usa," he confessed, taking her hand, "With you I feel like I could…"

"Don't," she urged him to stop. "We both know it can't be. Besides, I've got my own obligations and responsibilities. A relationship just won't fit into my life right now."

Mamoru said nothing, but furrowed his brow curiously. _"What type of commitments could she possibly have in her life to prevent her from having a boyfriend?' _he thought.

"But if I could…" Usagi implied as well, and Mamoru smiled at her in understanding. Usagi then sighed loudly. "I will miss those abs of yours, though," she teased.

"There are several parts of you that I will miss, but in good taste, I can't mention most of them," he teased back, giving her his now trademarked wink.

"Baka!" she scolded him playfully, swatting his arm. He caught her hand as she did so, and pulled her toward him. He placed his lips on hers, his kiss firm but gentle.

Usagi sighed again as he pulled away from her, and said, "_Now_, I think I should go."

Mamoru frowned, but nodded in agreement. "That's probably best."

Usagi slid out from the sheets and began to gather her clothes. Mamoru watched her as she did so, realizing he would never get to see her like this again. As she carefully dressed, Mamoru took her in, trying to imprint every detail of her body into his mind. He was sure he would pull those images many times in the future, and a sad feeling washed over him once more as he thought of how they would never be like this again.

Usagi moved toward the bedroom door and paused as her hand gripped the doorknob. "Until our next argument," she turned to him, trying to smile.

"I can't wait," he told her, just before she left him.

* * *

Usagi stood at the counter of the Crown Parlor waiting for the soda she had just ordered. Nameless teens milled about the restaurant, the clattering of dishes and pans mirroring the jumbling of her thoughts. It had been four days since her night with Mamoru, and they'd somehow managed to avoid each other. Usagi let out a nervous breath, and stole a glance at the parlor entrance. Although she knew the less they saw each other, the better, part of her longed desperately to see Mamoru.

'_What am I some kind of masochist?' _she snorted to herself. _'Would it be wise to dangle a piece of meat in front of a starving lion?' _she continued her train of thought._ 'No. Why torture myself?' _she chastised.

"Well, well, well," a male voice taunted. "If it isn't the tease of Juuban."

Usagi whipped around, angry and insulted, to meet Natsu's haughty stare. "Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "take your sleaze somewhere else."

"You and I have unfinished business," he continued, grabbing her arm. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of in front of my friends."

"Let go!" Usagi growled, attempting to yank her arm from his grasp.

"Do we have a problem?" a new voice demanded.

"Mamoru?" Usagi breathed in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Usagi's knight in shining armor," Natsu smirked. "You're not going to intimidate me today, Chiba. One word from me, and my friends back there will—"

Mamoru didn't even bother listening to the rest of his threat, and instead, promptly punched Natsu in the mouth.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted.

"Get the hell out of here, or I will knock you unconscious with my next hit," Mamoru warned as Motoki came to stand behind him.

"Motoki!? Natsu wailed. "Did you see that?"

"Get out, Natsu," Motoki told him sternly. "And don't bother coming back. We don't need your business."

"I hope that slut's worth it," Natsu bit angrily on his way out.

Mamoru lunged for him, and Usagi yelped in surprise, grabbing Mamoru by an arm to hold him back. "Mamoru, don't!" she urged, causing him to turn toward her. "He's leaving, and besides, he's not worth the trouble."

He nodded, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. "Are you okay?" he asked her with concern.

"I'm fine," she assured him, rolling her eyes a bit at his overprotective actions.

"Good," he nodded, and their eyes locked. He was suddenly aware that this was this first time he'd seen her since…

"Sorry about that guy, Usagi," Motoki suddenly interrupted. "Your soda is up on the counter."

"Thanks, Motoki," she replied. "And there's Minako," she told them, nodding toward a booth in the back. "If you two will excuse me," she politely relieved herself, taking an opportunity to distance herself from the man she was covertly lusting over.

Usagi slid into the booth Minako occupied, soda in hand, and let out an exasperated breath.

"Usagi!" she smiled brightly at her friend. "What held you?"

"Uh," she began, glancing toward the ebony-haired man at the counter, "it was nothing. Just waiting on my soda," she lied.

Minako peered over her shoulder, following Usagi's gaze and spotted Mamoru. "So," she began, turning back to Usagi, "you never did give me all the details from your night on Friday."

"Details?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Oh come on, Usagi!" Minako nearly laughed. "I'm not stupid. I know _something_ happened between you and Mamoru." Minako still hadn't shared her newfound knowledge of Usagi and Mamoru's bond with her friend, and she wasn't sure if she was going to, but she couldn't help but wonder what had unfolded between the two after she'd left them.

"We…we had fun," she stated simply, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes. "Just how much fun are we talking about here?" she probed.

Usagi only blushed more deeply and Minako gasped in impressed surprised. "Usagi! You didn't!" she giggled wildly.

"Shh!" Usagi hushed her angrily. "Don't throw a fit, Mina! It just…happened."

"Ohhhh," she sighed, "how was it?"

"Minako!" Usagi squealed.

"Oh fine, I'll let you keep the details to yourself," she smiled devilishly. "So what now? Are you two dating or something?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, "you of all people know that's not a possibility."

"But," Minako continued, "isn't there, like, _something_ between you two now?"

"It's nothing," Usagi shrugged, disliking the sound of the words as soon as they'd left her mouth.

Minako raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"We have an understanding," Usagi rolled her eyes at Minako's disbelieving expression. "There can't be anything between us. I have my duties as a Senshi, and Mamoru has his own obligations."

"But…" Minako pushed, her eyes mournful. "Don't you think—"

"It was just a fling, Minako," Usagi cut her off. "We had fun, but that's all it was," she finished, pushing the ice around in her cup with the straw, a sad and unsettled look on her face.

Minako felt her chest tighten, sorrow for her friend's situation filling her heart. It wasn't natural to fight being with one's soul mate, and she was sure Usagi was hurting more than she was letting on.

"I'll be right back," Usagi said, suddenly standing.

"Usagi?" Minako asked in concern.

"I just need to use the ladies room," she lied. "Soda goes right through me!"

Minako watched her friend's retreating back, lips pursed in thought. _'There must be some way those two can be together,' _she sighed to herself. "Poor Usagi," she quietly concluded aloud.

In the restroom, Usagi dabbed a damp paper towel on her face, trying to cool the heat from her constant blush, and wipe away any threatening tears. "Damn that Baka for making me feel this crazy!" she grumbled to no one in particular. She scowled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Get yourself together, Usagi!" she reprimanded. "He's just a boy!" she tried to convince herself.

With a deep breath, and a new sense of determination, Usagi pulled the bathroom door open to face reality once again. All the while, angrily muttered words like "baka" and "jackass" could be heard under her breath.

As she exited the restroom, Usagi nearly collided with Motoki's stumbling form. "Motoki!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling some supplies from the storeroom," he told her as he continued to trip and drop various items on the floor.

"Oh jeez," she giggled at his fumbling. "Can I give you a hand?"

"That would be great," he sighed. "I've got a full counter and have to restock the napkins."

"No problem, I'll grab them!" she declared heroically.

"Perfect!" he smiled gratefully. "They are on the top shelf. I'll send someone back to give you a hand!" he called as he walked toward the front of the parlor.

Usagi made her way into the storeroom, and scanned the high shelves for the napkins. Spotting them, she grinned, "There you are," and moved to retrieve them. The shelf holding the supplies was quite high, and Usagi pushed her self up onto her tiptoes, stretching to reach it.

"Almost," she grunted as try tried to extend her body to impossible lengths.

"I've got it, Odango," a husky voice laughed from behind her.

Mamoru came up behind Usagi and reached above her head for the infamous napkins. As he did so, his torso pressed against her back, his warmth causing a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. They stood there unmoving, taking in their momentary closeness, both tempted to turn it into something more. Mamoru lowered his raised arm slowly, purposely brushing his fingers across her shoulder as he did so, and her breath caught. That same hand somehow found its way to her waist, and he held it gently as he lowered his head and placed a light kiss on the crook of her neck. He breathed in the sweet smell of her skin, the almost honey-like scent of her hair, calling on every muscle in his body to hold back from possibly ravaging her.

Her shudder in response nearly broke his control, but it was that way she nearly moaned, "Mamoru," that pushed him past his breaking point. He gripped at her with both hands, roughly pulling her body toward his. He pressed himself into her backside and she whimpered again. Mamoru swiftly turned her toward him, and kissed her fervently. Usagi pulled herself against him as he backed her up against the wall, pressing his body fully into hers. His hand traveled up the skirt of her uniform, and he forcefully pressed his palm between her legs, causing a loud moan to emit from her lips.

Mamoru clamped a panicked hand over her mouth, realizing they hadn't bothered to close the door. "Shh," he hushed her, "someone might hear us."

Usagi rolled her eyes, Mamoru's digits still covering half of her face, and she gently pushed him away from her. She sighed when she noticed his confused, and slightly hurt expression. "What are we doing, Mamoru?" she asked, throwing her arms up.

Mamoru then looked down shamefully. "I don't know," she responded, raking a hand through his hair.

"This can't happen," she ordered, gesturing back and forth between herself and Mamoru.

"I know. You're right," he nodded. "Of course, you're right," he groaned in frustration.

"I—" she began tentatively, "I don't think we should be around each other." He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise, and she continued, "I don't think we _can _be around each other. At least for a while."

Mamoru let out a somber laugh in agreement. "I think you're right."

"I won't be coming by the arcade anymore," she decided, biting her lip. "Maybe with time this…attraction will settle down between us, and we can move on. Maybe we can even be friends," she half-smiled, hopefully.

"Friends," Mamoru nodded with mild disgust. "It sounds great in theory, but I think we both know it won't be that easy."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes burning with threatened tears.

"Usagi!" Minako's voice urgently interrupted their farewell.

Fully recognizing her friend's alarming tone and what it meant—a youma—she ran from the storeroom. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I have to go!" she called, not looking back as she fled.

Mamoru watched her flee, confused and downhearted, but he knew it was for the best. "Goodbye, Usagi."

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Sailor Moon panted as she ran behind Sailor Venus. The two had transformed the first chance they had gotten after leaving the arcade, and they were charging toward an already ongoing battle.

"Tokyo Tower," she called over her shoulder. "The other Senshi are already there, as are the Negaverse generals. Mercury thinks they've located the last crystal!"

Sailor Moon felt a sudden surge of energy, and quickened her pace. _'The last crystal!' _she thought excitedly. _'Finally!' _There was no way she would let that prize gem fall into the hands of the enemy. That crystal was _hers!_

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus skidded to a halt in front of the building. Shouting and intermittent explosions could be heard from where they stood, and they rushed inside. The fight was taking place in a large open room that, in a better state, probably served as some sort of reception room. Now, there were holes in the walls, rubble on the floor, and countless pieces of broken furniture scattered about the space. Moon watched Sailor Mars dodge an attack from Kunzite, the head Negaverse generals, and she leapt into the air clutching something tightly to her chest.

"Sailor Mars!" Moon called worriedly. "Do you have it?"

Mars ran toward Sailor Moon, nodding urgently. "Here!" she yelled, pushing the small stone into Sailor Moon's gloved hand.

Sailor Moon gripped it protectively, and let out a relieved sigh.

"We need a plan of attack!" Mercury called, joining the other Senshi in a corner of the room.

"No," Sailor Moon stated simply.

"No?" Sailor Jupiter asked incredulously. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at Kunzite and his right hand man, Zoicite, in determination. "Let me handle this," she ordered, and began to march toward the generals.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Sailor Moon?" Mars asked her in disbelief, grabbing her by the arm. "If you go over there, they'll kill you!"

Sailor Moon placed a gentle hand on top of hers. "Trust me, Mars. I know what I'm doing," she assured her.

"But—" she continued to protest.

"Sailor Mars," Moon reprimanded, and silenced her friend with a single look. Mars nodded in resignation, and took a step back.

Sailor Venus watched the exchange curiously, but said nothing. _'What is she up to?' _she questioned silently.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tuxedo Kamen quietly questioned aloud. He watched her begin to stride toward Kunzite and Zoicite from where he hid, perched on a shadowed beam in the ceiling. "She's going to get herself killed," he growled, angry at her stupidity.

"Sailor Moon," Kunzite called out with an arrogant smirk. "You must have a death wish to approach up so openly," he snorted.

"Not a death wish," she corrected him, "a proposition."

"We're listening," Zoicite spoke up, raising an eyebrow. The generals were well aware that Sailor Moon had the upper hand in this situation since she had four of the seven crystals in her possession.

"A dual for all of the crystals," Moon finally stated. She knew it was dangerous, but it was the only way. She had strong sense that if she could just get all of the crystals together…well, she wasn't quite sure, but she'd figure something out when the time came.

"You can't be serious," Kunzite laughed at her. "Beside the fact that you will obviously lose, the seventh crystal is in neither of our possession."

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon called toward the shadows. "Care to join us?"

On cue, Tuxedo Kamen leapt down from the ceiling and cautiously strode toward them. "Sailor Moon," he nodded, slightly tipping his hat.

Sailor Moon let out a small huff of breath, relieved to see her ally and protector. She stilled as he brushed a few stray black hairs from his face, and she couldn't help be reminded of Mamoru. _'What I am doing thinking of him at a time like this?' _she rolled her eyes to herself.

"Well, well, well," Zoicite goaded, "it looks like a fight for all seven crystals will be a possibility."

"Not so fast Zoicite," Tuxedo Kamen halted him, holding up his hands. "Sailor Moon," he continued turning toward the blonde, "are you sure this is a good idea? You know they won't play fair," he warned her.

"Would you guys just trust me?!" she pouted, stomping her foot in frustration, much like a child.

Tuxedo Kamen bit back a laugh, and thought of how much her movements reminded him of the Odango Atama. _'I must really have it bad when the heroine of Tokyo starts to remind me of Usagi,' _he shook his head. "I do trust you, Sailor Moon," he assured her, "this is just a mighty risky move you're making. I don't want to see you…" he trailed off. "And as for you two," he said to the generals, "Iwill be holing on to my crystal until the outcome of this dual. Then, we'll talk."

Sailor Moon smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"I've got your back, Sailor Moon," he told her, his pulse beating rapidly in his throat. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

"Us too," the Senshi joined it, taking a step behind her.

"Very well," Kunzite replied. "Here are our Rainbow Crystals," he began, placing the stones in a pile on the floor between their two parties. "Now add yours to the pile, and let's get this over with," he finished with a menacing growl.

"Fine," Sailor Moon responded, trying to control the tremble in her voice, and she placed her four crystals in the heap.

Before she even had a chance to step back, Zoicite threw a blast of energy her way. Sailor Moon leapt out of its path, yelling, "What a cheap shot!"

"Those are the only kind of shots I take!" Zoicite cackled, blasting her again.

She rolled out of the way to dodge the attack, and spotted Zoicite running to the crystals to snatch them. "No!" Moon screamed, hurling her tiara at the general.

The disc barely missed Zoicite's head, and he fell back yelping. "You'll pay for that!" he threatened.

Kunzite then stepped in and threw his own attack. It hit the five Senshi, throwing them backwards, and he lunged for the crystals.

"The crystals!" Sailor Moon yelled in a panic.

Coming to the rescue, as always, Tuxedo Kamen threw a razor sharp rose at Kunzite, piercing his hand.

Kunzite screeched in pain, and fell backward. Sailor Jupiter followed up with her Supreme Thunder attack, momentarily stunning both generals.

Sailor Moon gasped, seeing her chance, and ran toward the magic gems. "Tuxedo Kamen! Add your crystal to the pile!" she ordered, hovering over the other six protectively.

"But—" he began to protest.

"Just do it!" she screamed, the intensity of her command so extreme, he felt he had no choice but to comply.

Tuxedo Kamen tossed the small stone to her, and she placed it gently with the other six.

"The seven crystals!" Zoicite called, jumping to his feet.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and prepared to utter the words that had built up inside her—their origin somewhere lost and unknown, but she somehow knew them so intimately. It was time. "Moon Crystal Power!" she called, and a flash of rainbow-colored light began to swirl around the room, before it turned bright white and enveloped Sailor Moon.

The other occupants of the room shielded their eyes, the intense light too much to bear. The light then slowly faded, and all eyes went to Sailor Moon. A unified gasp filled the room.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury questioned softly, staring at the figure in the center of the room.

Where Sailor Moon stood, now stood a young woman with long, blond pigtails wearing a flowing white gown, a glowing crescent moon adorning her forehead. In front of her, hovered a small glowing crystal. She turned toward Sailor Mercury and nodded.

"Princess?" Venus addressed her, staring in awe, but also feeling as if she had somehow known Usagi was the princess all along. Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess.

"The Moon Princess has revealed herself," Kunzite said nervously, rushing to stand beside his comrade. "And she's got the Silver Crystal," he continued grimly. "We are in no position to fight her right now."

"But—" Zoicite challenged.

"No!" Kunzite cut him off. "Let's go!" he ordered, and with that the two transported promptly back to the Negaverse.

"They're gone," the princess exhaled in relief.

"Princess," Tuxedo Kamen spoke, his voice just above a whisper. He drifted toward in a daze, his legs seeming to mean on their own accord.

Serenity watched him intently as he approached, and her heart rate increased a bit.

"I have been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember," he told her. "I have waited for _you_ as long as I can remember," he confessed. "And now that you're here—" his voice caught in his throat, overcome with emotion.

'_Me?' _she thought to herself. _'He cares for me so much?' _She was surprised by the usually stoic crusader's expression of yearning.

"I am yours," he told her sincerely, "and I always have been," he finished, as he slowly brought a hand to his face and pulled of his mask.

The world seemed to spin around her as she processed the face he had just revealed to her. "Mamoru," she breathed.

He suddenly straightened in response. "You know me?" he asked her in surprise.

"Mamoru!" Serenity practically barked, and she began to laugh wildly.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Venus then joined in, laughing just as maniacally as her leader. "It all makes sense!" she declared happily.

"What the hell?" he asked, eyebrow raised, and he wondered if this Moon Princess was completely out of her mind.

"This is just too perfect," she gasped between laughs, her utter relief and joy manifesting itself in a fit of giggles.

Mamoru cleared his throat, "Um, Princess? Did I miss something here?"

Serenity smiled at him tenderly, and nibbled her bottom lip. "Oh, Chiba, you always were a stupid man," she teased before throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips.

He pulled away from her, realization creeping into his mind. "Odango?" he asked hopefully.

"My name is Usagi, you baka," she smirked.

"Oh thank god!" he breathed, utterly relieved that his feelings for Usagi wouldn't be competing with those for the Moon Princess. It was the best of both worlds! In pure elation, he captured her mouth with his. He pulled her body close to his, images of all the explicit things he'd like to do with that body running ramped through his mind.

"Mamoru," she moaned, fully giving into the desire that had built up within her.

He growled hungrily in response, practically tackling her to the ground, before kissing her passionately again.

"Um, guys," Sailor Jupiter finally intervened, uncomfortable with their excessive and practically obscene display of affection, "would you like us to leave you alone?" she teased.

"Yes!" they responded in muffled unison, not bothering to break their kiss.

"You heard them, ladies!" Sailor Mars ordered, holding back a laugh. "Move out!"

Sailor Venus lingered a moment, clutching her chest in admiration. "Isn't this just wonderful?" she gushed.

"Yes, it's lovely, Venus," Sailor Mercury told her, "but you are now verging on being some sort of Peeping Tom, so I think it's time to go."

"Oh fine," Venus sighed, satisfied that, for now at least, all was right in the world.

And with that, she left Mamoru to properly ravage her best friend and Moon Princess.

**The End**


End file.
